


最后一块拼图

by Grassone



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone
Summary: 但他想问Roger他刚失去他的最后一块拼图会不会失去他的全部。





	最后一块拼图

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微诺曼瓦吧，我的心是牛瓦的。  
> 但今晚真的是太难过了。

膝盖刚做完手术，Stan躺在床上想多久能打比赛呢，第一场会和谁打呢。  
Norman陪他恢复完就要回归家庭了。虽然他的教练没和他说过这些，可他都是知道的。他一时不知道是希望自己快些恢复得好还是再久一点，任性拖住Norman在他身边。  
其实也不容易，当初他找了Norman好几次，后者当时就专注于家庭拒绝了他。他也等了好几年，等到Norman或许被他感动，或许能帮他提高，不忍心他埋没或就这样下去。终于来当他教练。他开心的不行，愿望和小目标实现的一点点。或许他知道，自己离梦想更近了一些。也说不上来是哪里来的信心。  
Norman问过他的目标和梦想。他不知道那是否能达到，但他一直是看向Roger的。或许像那样，或许只要拿到属于自己的大满贯。Roger说他值得更好的，他说他知道。所以他也给自己更多的信心。打网球谁的梦想不是捧起一座大满贯的奖杯？不是这个愿望那就是更多座。  
时光难以磨灭热情，可却能磨灭掉信心和职业生涯。打不出来打得出来当然不一样，他也已经不算年轻。  
现在回过头来看经历过的那些时光，感受真的又奇妙又不一样。当初所有的多艰难多难过多想放弃和崩溃或者多开心多雀跃多无法平复以为就是永远到现在看，也不过是过去发生过的一些事。甚至有些忘记，甚至想不起来那些情绪是否真的出现和自己如何却到底度过。没有什么是迈不过去，是有什么大不了的。  
Norman教了他四年，这四年里他拿下了三个大满贯，14年的澳网、15年的法网和16年的美网，一年一个堪称神奇。他的自信也在这个过程中被建立。还有他至今唯一一个的大师赛冠军，两个500赛以及7个250赛。大大小小13个冠军。这其中还有那么多难以置信和他理应为之骄傲的胜利，意义非凡。可以说是他职业生涯里最成功的四年。  
当然这四年对他的意义不止这么多。就像13年的漫长和苦痛，他的坚持和努力让他等到他的伯乐。Norman是他的最后一块拼图。  
Roger会说知道他会获得大满贯但并不能相信是在硬地，明明他红土打得更好。但这里面的重点是，如同Norman和他说，和他能给自己的信心一样，他会获得大满贯。他值得更好。  
他当然值得更好。  
他的膝盖一天天恢复，他期待能下地行走期待回归训练期待回到赛场。有期待和不甘心。他想念那片他付诸了时光热爱与青春的场地和网球这项运动本身。在这条路上是有榜样和引导者的。  
他想起能有的机会并肩获得的荣誉的相互扶持，想起输过的一次一次，也想起更多的鼓励。和他赢下来对方发自内心的愉悦开心。他有时候不免开玩笑地想和抱怨，那为什么还要赢我这么多次。Norman就会说他你该从自己身上找原因。这个时候他就只能吃瘪地小声嘟囔我当然知道，你干嘛这么明白讲出来。Norman就敲打他快来练球啦。  
Norman也会陪他网前玩些小游戏调节气氛。他本以为能够这么一直下去的。  
他已经敲定了复出的比赛，只想着快可以回到赛场回到巡回赛去，见见许久没见的人和朋友们和也许不那么友好的对手们。他想念离开的这一切，这是他过去十七年间喜欢的生活。  
可没有谁能陪伴谁永远走下去，总有分别和时光过去变老。他早该想到和意识到这些事情发生。  
他看到Marco退役，看到Roger抹眼睛的样子。他不知道自己退役时候，谁会在现场或说是什么样子。他蛮期待它喜欢的人们都会在的。但他又不想想自己会退役的事，还不是时候。至少跟着Roger的步伐都要迟过四年再说吧。四年，又是四年。  
Norman和他说四年了Stan。他就知道下一句会是什么，他有准备却宁愿自己不知道。Norman说他是他教过最棒的球员，也是很棒的一个人，说这是他最艰难的一个决定。他本想说出一些什么来缓解气氛却不合时宜，最后他只能说他知道，祝愿他回归家庭一切都好。  
Norman曾属于他，是他团队中的一员。可他也不能否认的是，Norman也属于他的家庭，也应该有自己的生活。他已经将Norman拖在身边度过四年，总是该有分别到来的。世事如此，无需伤感遗憾。步子总要往前迈的。  
虽然经历这样的时刻总是难过和没想象中的那么洒脱。  
他又想起Roger，方方面面都可以成为他的指引。他经历过太多这样的时刻，不知道他会怎样和他说如何处理这种情况和面对他的心情。他的下一步打算和团队计划总是有Roger参与的成分在里面的。  
他不知道Roger的最后一块拼图会是谁，Roger会怎么面对。  
但他想问Roger他刚失去他的最后一块拼图会不会失去他的全部。  
他知道Roger会给他答案。

-  
他如果还想问Roger一个让后者不知如何回答或稍微做难的问题。

那大概就是他说“你可以做我的教练吗？”


End file.
